


Victorious

by Rachie_xx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rated T for Trashmouth, Send me prompts, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachie_xx/pseuds/Rachie_xx
Summary: The Losers have a sleepover and play Truth or Dare_______________________or Richie and Eddie are just two dorks in love. fluff





	Victorious

The night had been going so well for Richie. The entire group had gone to Bill Denbrough's house and decided to have a sleepover in which they would watch movies, play games, and overall just have a good time. He enjoyed nights like these because he got to escape from his own house and be with his friends. Richie loved his friends more than anything else. However, everyone knew he had a favorite. Another reason Richie loved coming to sleepovers with everyone was because of the fact he got to see his cute, little Eddie. Ever since he met his short, asthmatic friend, Richie knew he felt something special for him. He wasn't sure if it was the way his eyebrows would knit together whenever he would think deeply about something, or the way a pink blush would dust his cheeks so delicately whenever Richie would make a funny comment at him, or even when Eddie would scrunch his nose slightly, looking like a bunny. Whatever it was, Richie knew that Eddie had him wrapped around his little finger. Yes, the night had been going so well, however he got too comfortable. 

The entire group had been playing truth or dare when Beverly had dared Bill to either slap or kiss Stan. Naturally everyone knew that Stan and Bill liked each other so Bill had chosen to kiss him. An action Richie wasn’t exactly sure he knew what to think of. When he watched Bill lean forward and peck Stan, he felt something in his chest punch him. Richie had been struggling with his own sexuality for as long as he could remember and whenever he imagined kissing another boy his stomach would clench up. However, actually seeing this happen had changed something inside of him. He felt more relaxed when he noticed nobody was throwing slurs at Bill and Stan. This gave him a sliver of hope. Sure, everyone knew that Bill and Stan secretly liked each other but he wasn’t exactly sure how the two hadn’t picked up on it. A small part of him had no idea what it would feel like to be so obviously in love with someone like that. In situations that Richie didn’t know how to handle he always went for humor. “Wow guys, That was the most heartwarming kiss I’d ever seen.” He cooed teasingly. “That’s almost as loving as when me and Eddie’s mom-“

“Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie snapped from his side. They had spent the entire evening sitting with each other, as they always have done. Tonight had been no different. “My mom can’t even stand you.” There was no heat from those words though, just a playful tease.

“Well, Eds…Your mom doesn’t have to ‘stand’ after I’m done with her.” He clicked his tongue and sent a wink toward the other, resulting in a disgusted groan from the rest of the group. Throwing an arm over Eddie’s shoulder, he pulled him closer. “Unless you’d rather me kiss you instead.~” He teased, leaning towards Eddie while making obnoxious kissing noises.

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie was laughing though, leaning away from Richie’s pretend advances.

Shuddering slightly, Bill nodded toward Richie. “Hey T-Trashmouth, truth or d-d-dare?” Everyone knew what Richie’s answer would be. Whenever the group would play, Richie had ALWAYS chosen dare. He had never chosen truth once. This of course resulted in a lot of bad luck for him, from having to eat a receipt to actually calling Eddie’s mom to deliver a cheesy pick-up line. Yet the trashmouth never faltered from dare.

“Dare!” Richie shouted, raising his fist in the air while keeping his other arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “Truth’s are for pussies!”

Bill almost didn’t let Richie finish his statement before he blurted out. “I d-dare you to kiss Ed-Eddie!” However the moment he said this, Eddie choked on air.

“Excuse me but what the fuck, Bill?” Eddie practically screamed. “Do you have any idea how many germs are in the human mouth? No? There is between five hundred to SIX HUNDRED AND FIFTY! There is SO MUCH BACTERIA!” The moment Eddie started yelling, Bill felt anxious that his Dad would wake up and come downstairs, forcing them to go to bed. But, it never happened and Eddie kept shouting. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? That’s so much germs! And It’s not like Richie would actually WANT to do that!” Each second that Eddie spoke, his voice sped up. 

Richie cast a glance to his side and took in the sight of Eddie. He was wearing a pastel blue t-shirt and bright red short-shorts. His face was light pink and his hair was slightly messy. His bottom lip was shaking, but Eddie was too busy yelling for anyone else to really notice. Honestly, Richie didn’t even know what Eddie was saying anymore. He had always wanted to kiss him, but is this the circumstances he’d do it? Surely he had kissed before, granted Richie was like eight and it was during recess, the memories were cloudy. But it’s not like he’d have this chance again, right? “Eddie, you should let me kiss you.” He said out of the blue, no doubt cutting his rant off.

Then there was silence.

Eddie was giving him a look that was almost unreadable. It reminded Richie of seeing a deer in the headlights expression.  
“I have never backed down from a dare.” He added cautiously before scooting closer to Eddie. “Besides, we both benefit here, right? I keep my streak.” He then put his hand on Eddie’s cheek gently. “You get the benefit of saying you kissed Trashmouth Richie Tozier…” He leaned in a bit closer. “Wouldn’t you like that Eddie Spaghetti?”

Suddenly Richie was pushed back, falling backwards he caught himself on his hands. Eddie was shaking now. “No! Germs!! You probably have germs!!” He sounded unsure. This saddened Richie, he didn’t even care about his streak anymore, Eddie’s comfort was more important than his ego. 

“Hey, Eddie it’s okay. I won’t MAKE you. I get it, I should stick to my sweet Sonia.” He had hoped his comment would help Eddie relax, and it worked. Once he saw his best friend’s shoulders drop, he sighed a breath of relief. “I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable okay? I would never force yo-“

Suddenly Eddie was kissing HIM. 

Richie wasn’t exactly sure what to do. His heart stopped instantly and then it began to thump so loudly he couldn’t hear anything else in the room. He closed his eyes and he kissed back, running his hand through the chestnut curls that belong to Eddie. Yes, he was kissing-No, he was being kissed by Eddie Kaspbrak. If he had died that moment Richie would have died the happiest boy in the entire world. Suddenly, he felt Eddie pushing in closer. His lips were so soft and kind of clumsy. But that’s okay because Richie himself was no expert. All he knew was that he never wanted that moment to end.

Then that moment ended. It was over as fast as it started, Eddie was the one to pull away. The two boys stared at each other in awe.

Whenever Richie had heard stories about kisses feeling like fireworks, he never believed them. He had assumed it would feel like warm skin touching, but this was more magical than he expected. It was his turn to choose someone but he was speechless. For the first time in his life, the words would not leave his mouth.

Eddie suddenly stood up and muttered something about going to the bathroom and suddenly he was gone.

Everyone was talking excitedly, probably even talking to him, But Richie only heard white noise as he replayed what happened in his mind, a goofy smile growing on his face as he touched his lips gently. The tingle was still there. He was interrupted by the feeling of someone tugging on him. Mike was tugging on his dark grey sweater. “-Chie!”

“Yesss?” He mumbled uncertainly, pushing his thoughts away. “What’s up guys?” He asked nonchalantly.

“It’s your turn to pick somebody!” Mike said, grinning slightly at Richie.

“Uh, yeah. Bev.” Richie mostly spat out the first name that came to mind. He didn’t care who’s name he called.

She probably said truth. Honestly Richie didn’t know, nor did he care. His mind was way too full to even think about the game. He barely remembered his own middle name. “Uh, tell me who your favorite person in this room is?” He just kissed a boy and his friends didn’t care. A part of him felt invincible and the other part felt like he was made of glass.

Eddie walked back into the room before taking his seat at Richie’s side. Beverly probably said her answer, but Richie was more focused on the giant wet spot on the front of Eddie’s shirt. It was at the collar of his shirt, drenching all the way to his stomach. However, the shorter didn’t say anything, he just looked on toward the rest of the group. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly but his blush continued to linger slightly.

Richie took the opportunity to take his dark grey sweater off, revealing his white T-shirt, and in one swift motion he dropped the bundle of fabric onto the other’s lap, quickly turning away when a questioning gaze met his. Eddie shrugged and pulled the warm sweater over his head before looking down. The sweater was worn in quite well, It sported a Rolling Stones Logo and smelled just like Richie. Just then Beverly called on him.

“Eddie!~” She almost sang. “Truth or dare!~”

He didn’t want to do either to be honest, but truth seemed much scarier than a dare. Eddie told himself that nothing could be as intense as the kiss. “Uh, Dare. But I don’t want to swap spit or anything. Okay?” Eddie cringed to himself at his wording, but it got his point across.

“For sure!” Beverly chimed instantly. “I dare you to sit on Richie’s lap for three whole turns!” The moment she said this, Eddie felt like passing out. He looked at Richie for his opinion. However, he was looking away. This hurt Eddie. Richie didn’t even want to look at him. This was the first time he had ever experienced that. So he nodded and scooted onto his best friend’s lap.

Richie was really warm and way more comfortable than Eddie expected. It wasn’t until he felt an arm curl around his waist that he suddenly felt better.

Eventually, the next three turns passed, but Richie pretended not to have noticed. He assumed that Eddie actually forgot. So the two spent the rest of the night like that. Even when the others put a movie on. They decided to watch Pet Semetery. He knew that Eddie hated horror, he never understood why though. Resting his chin gently on Eddie’s head, Richie hummed out loud. “Did you guys know that Stephen King writes his books based on nightmares he’s had? Spooky right? My Eddie-bear could never.~” He teased gently. But Eddie didn’t really respond. He was too relaxed.

____________________________________________________________________

Once the movie ended, Richie’s legs had fallen asleep. He knew he had to move them. Everyone else was already fast asleep, but the events of the night burnt much too strongly within his mind. Besides, he didn’t want to bother Eddie, Who had fallen asleep on top of him. However, it was definitely time. Richie tried to stand up and carry Eddie, but it just ended up waking the younger up. 

“Hmmmm?~” Eddie hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Richie’s neck. 

“Eddie…come on, we gotta go to bed.” Richie mumbled.

“No…I’m not gonna move. ‘M comfy…” 

“Come on Eds…My legs are like TV static right now.”

“Don’t call me that…” Eddie grouched, but let go, allowing Richie to stand.

The moment Richie stood up, he took Eddie by the hand and pulled him up before leading him to the reclining chair across the room. 

By the time they both got comfortable together, Richie couldn’t sleep. He lay on his side facing Eddie, his arm draped over the other’s waist. Their legs were intertwined and they stared into each others’ eyes comfortably.

“Why did you kiss me, Eddie?” The question came out as a whisper, but he had been dying to know.

Eddie’s shoulders tensed up and he began to chew his bottom lip. “Why did you kiss me back?” He whispered his answer.

“Because…” Why did he kiss him back? He wanted to tell him but he was too scared. “Because you look so much like your mother I couldn’t control myself.” He smirked at his own answer.

Eddie didn’t respond and his expression was unreadable in the dark.

Suddenly, the silence was cold and anxious.

“Because, I like you Eddie. I always wanted to kiss you.”

“Don’t lie to me. How could you? I don’t want you to make fun of me. This is too far. You know I like you and you decide to make fun of me.” Eddie hissed.

“No, I’m not lying!” Richie pleaded. “Listen, I really do have feelings for you.” He reached for Eddie’s hand. “Why would I give you my sweater if I didn’t like you? Why would I kiss you back? Why would I let you sit on me? Because I like you. I have a big, fat, stupid crush on you.” He felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m broken. I like boys. More specifically, I like you. I wanted to kiss you.”

Suddenly he felt himself being kissed. Soft lips were pressed to his and he felt all his worries melt away. He wrapped Eddie in the biggest embrace as they continued to kiss. Richie felt another tear stream down his cheek. In this moment, he knew he belonged to Eddie, and Eddie belonged to him.

Suddenly, Eddie pulled away again. "Richie?" His voice was small.

"Yes?"

"That was my first kiss..." 

"Oh...I had no idea." 

"Was I okay at it, Richie?"

"I think you were perfect. But you should practice more...with me."

Suddenly, Eddie laughed gently. "I'd like that."

"Germs and all? You seemed pretty against it at first..."

Silence.

"I was scared that you didn't like me and I didn't want to kiss you if you didn't like me."

"Is that why your shirt was wet?"

"Kind of, I was washing my face and missed...Thank you for your sweater."

"It looks better on you anyway." Richie kissed Eddie's forehead gently. "Get some sleep okay?"

Suddenly, all was right in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey im taking writing prompts and ideas hit me up


End file.
